finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Final Fantasy X Vocal Collection
Final Fantasy X Vocal Collection (ファイナルファンタジーX ヴォーカルコレクション) est sorti le 18 décembre 2002. Cet album contenant 14 pistes suit le schéma suivant: une piste de drama suivi d'une chanson, et ainsi de suite. Pistes #'Monologue ~Yuna~' (monologue ～ユウナ～) #:Script: Kazushige Nojima & Daisuke Watanabe #:Interprétation: Mayuko Aoki #'After Tears' (涙のあとに) #:Composition: Takahito Eguchi #:Arrangement: Maestro-T (Yoshihiro Toyoshima 豊島 吉宏) #:Paroles: Takuya Sugimoto (杉本 卓也) #:Chant: Mayuko Aoki #'Monologue ~Tidus~' (monologue ～ティーダ～) #:Script: Kazushige Nojima & Daisuke Watanabe #:Interprétation: Masakazu Morita #'A Ray of Hope' #:Composition: Takahito Eguchi & Noriko Matsueda #:Arrangement: Katsumi Suyama (須山 克己) #:Paroles: Halcyon #:Chant: Masakazu Morita #'Dialogue ~Tidus, Wakka~' (dialogue ～ティーダ, ワッカ～) #:Script: Kazushige Nojima & Daisuke Watanabe #:Interprétation: Masakazu Morita & Kazuya Nakai #'And On We Go' #:Composition: Noriko Matsueda #:Arrangement: Eiji Isomura (磯村 英司) #:Paroles: Kaito (加絃) #:Chant: Masakazu Morita & Kazuya Nakai #'Monologue ~Rikku~' (monologue ～リュック～) #:Script: Kazushige Nojima & Daisuke Watanabe #:Interprétation: Marika Matsumoto #'Get Happy!' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Kenn Nagai #:Paroles: Masato Ota (太田 真人) #:Chant: Marika Matsumoto #:Guitar: irino #'Dialogue ~Yuna, Rikku, Lulu~' (dialogue ～ユウナ, リュック, ルールー～) #:Script: Kazushige Nojima & Daisuke Watanabe #:Interprétation: Mayuko Aoki, Marika Matsumoto & Rio Natsuki #'All the Way' #:Composition: Naoki Masumoto (増本 直樹) #:Arrangement: Kenn Nagai #:Paroles: Halcyon #:Chant: Mayuko Aoki, Marika Matsumoto & Rio Natsuki #'Monologue ~Auron~' (monologue ～アーロン～) #:Script: Kazushige Nojima & Daisuke Watanabe #:Interprétation: Hideo Ishikawa #'Spiral' (螺旋) #:Composition, arrangement, paroles, guitare et basse: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Interprétation: Hideo Ishikawa #:Chœur: Winnie M #:Piano: Yoko Okumura (奥村 陽子) #:Guiatre: Satoshi Akamatsu (赤松 智) #'Epilogue ~Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri~' (epilogue ～ティーダ, ユウナ, リュック, ルールー, ワッカ, キマリ～) #:Script: Kazushige Nojima & Daisuke Watanabe #:Interprétation: Mayuko Aoki, Masakazu Morita, Marika Matsumoto, Kazuya Nakai, Rio Natsuki & Katsumi Chou #'feel - Remix' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Eiji Isomura #:Paroles: Hiromi Mori (森 浩美) #:Chant: Mayuko Aoki Drama monologue ~Yuna~ monologue ~Tidus~ dialogue ~Tidus, Wakka~ monologue ~Rikku~ dialogue ~Yuna, Rikku, Lulu~ monologue ~Auron~ epilogue ~Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Wakka, Auron, Lulu, Kimahri~ Chansons After Tears Kanji :空と大地 その間に 小さな私 佇んでる :目が覚めれば 明日も朝が 訪れること 一人祈っていた :誰のために… わからなくなって そう、君と出逢った :涙こらえてきた もう涙こぼしてもいいの？ :ねぇ何が起きたとして ねぇ君はそのまま変わらずに :笑顔のままで いてくれる…？ :瞬く星 月灯りも 夜があるから 輝いてる :一人眠れないようなとき 君の寝顔が 教えてくれたの :夢が覚める ことがないように 今、強く祈った :涙こらえてきた もう涙こぼしてもいいの？ :ねぇ何が起きたとして ねぇ君はそのまま変わらずに :笑顔のままで いてくれる…？ :涙こらえてきた もう涙こぼしてもいいの？ :ねぇ何が起きたとして ねぇ君はそのまま変わらずに :笑顔のまま いてくれる…？ Romaji :Sora to daichi sono aida ni chīsana watashi tatazun deru :Me ga samereba ashita mo asa ga otozureru koto hitori inotte ita :Dare no tame ni... Wakaranakunatte sō, kimi to deatta :Namida koraete kita mō namida koboshite mo ī no? :Nē nani ga okita to shite :Nē kimi wa sono mama kawarazu ni :Egao no mama de ite kureru...? :Matataku hoshi tsuki akari mo yoru ga aru kara kagayai teru :Hitori nemurenai yō na toki kimi no negao ga oshiete kureta no :Yume ga sameru koto ga nai yō ni ima, tsuyoku inotta :Namida koraete kita mō namida koboshite mo ī no? :Nē nani ga okita to shite :Nē kimi wa sono mama kawarazu ni :Egao no mama de ite kureru...? :Namida koraete kita mō namida koboshite mo ī no? :Nē nani ga okita to shite :Nē kimi wa sono mama kawarazu ni :Egao no mama ite kureru...? A Ray of Hope Kanji :いつからか 始まってたのだろう :果てしない夢の旅路 :何かに振りまわされ続けて :憤り イラついてた :耳障りな雑踏から 届いた言葉に :俺はいったいどこへ向かえばいいのかと… :ざわめきに掻き消されても :わずかな笑みがこぼれ :諦め ここで止まるくらいなら :未知にダイブしてみるよ :光が降り注いだ その時君の姿 :眩しいほどに 強く優しかったね :星より輝く夢がある だから :壊れそうな今でも :俺はキミの奇跡になる :どこからか覚えてないほど :遠くて見えない過去 :大事なモノなんてどこにあるのか :知る事もなく過ぎてた :ただ毎日楽しく 笑っていられたら :それで幸せだとも思っていた…頃は :激しく揺れる時の中 君との出逢いはココ :何かが躰の中 流れて :移り変わってゆくんだ :光にたどりついた その時君の姿 :眩しいほどに 強く優しかったね :星より輝く夢がある だから :壊れそうな今も :俺がキミの奇跡になる :星より輝く夢がある だから :壊れそうな今も :俺がキミの奇跡になる Romaji :Itsu kara ka hajimatteta no darou :Hateshinai yume no tabiji :Nanika ni furimawasare tsudzukete :Ikidōri ira tsuiteta :Mimizawari na zattō kara todoita kotoba ni :Ore wa ittai doko he mukaeba ī no ka to... :Zawameki ni kaki kesarete mo :Wazuka na emi ga kobore :Akirame koko de tomaru kurai nara :Michi ni daibu shite miru yo :Hikari ga furi sosoida sono toki kimi no sugata :Mabushī hodo ni tsuyoku yasashikatta ne :Hoshi yori kagayaku yume ga aru dakara :Kowaresō na ima demo :Ore wa kimi no kiseki ni naru :Doko kara ka oboetenai hodo :Tōkute mienai kako :Daiji na mono nante doko ni aru no ka :Shiru koto mo naku sugiteta :Tada mainichi tanoshiku waratte iraretara :Sore de shiawase da to mo omotteita... koro wa :Hageshiku yureru toki no naka kimi to no deai wa koko :Nanika ga karada no naka nagarete '' :''Utsurikawatte yukunda :Hikari ni tadoritsuita sono toki kimi no sugata :Mabushī hodo ni tsuyoku yasashikatta ne :Hoshi yori kagayaku yume ga aru dakara :Kowaresō na ima mo :Ore ga kimi no kiseki ni naru :Hoshi yori kagayaku yume ga aru dakara :Kowaresō na ima demo :Ore ga kimi no kiseki ni naru And On We Go Kanji :飛沫あげ 水蹴り :見果てぬ夢 抱いて舞う :きっといつか 手にするだろう :終わりのない 世界の鍵を :この波のむこう :描ききれないほどの未来 書き散らかして :眩しいほど 笑いあってた 頃の輝き :雲が走り 陽が顔をさす :ふと立ち止まり 空を見上げてみれば :ああ 時が過ぎても変わらず :いつかの日の らくがきのような 絵 :羽根広げ 空舞い :飛沫をあげ 波を蹴る :きっといつか 見つけるだろう :とんでもない 世界の扉 :この空のむこう :持ちきれないほどの夢を 両手に抱え :楽しげに フラフラ歩いた 頃の輝き :支えるだけの大きな腕と :ともに歩いてく 友がここにいるから :ああ いつになっても失くさない :いつかの日の 魔法のような日 :飛沫あげ 水蹴り :見果てぬ夢 抱いて舞う :きっといつか 手にするだろう :消えることない 夢の続き :羽根広げ 空舞い :飛沫をあげ 波を蹴る :きっといつか 見つけるだろう :とんでもない 世界の扉 :この空のむこう Romaji :Shibuki age mizu keri :Mihatenu yume daite mau :Kitto itsuka te ni suru darou :Owari no nai sekai no kagi wo :Kono nami no mukou :Egaki kirenai hodo no mirai kakichirakashite :Mabushī hodo waraiatteta toki no kagayaki :Kumo ga hashiri hi ga kao wo sasu :Futo tachidomari sora wo miagete mireba :Ā toki ga sugite mo kawarazu :Itsuka no hi no rakugaki no yō na e :Hane hiroge sora mai :Shibuki wo age nami wo keru :Kitto itsuka mitsukeru darou :Tondemonai sekai no tobira :Kono sora no mukou :Mochikirenai hodo no yume wo ryōte ni kakae :Tanoshige ni furafura aruita toki no kagayaki :Sasaeru dake no ōkina ude to :Tomo ni aruiteku tomo ga koko ni iru kara :Ā itsu ni natte mo nakusanai :Itsuka no hi no mahou no yō na hi :Shibuki age mizu keri :Mihatenu yume daite mau :Kitto itsuka te ni suru darou :Kieru koto nai yume no tsuzuki :Hane hiroge sora mai :Shibuki wo age nami wo keru :Kitto itsuka mitsukeru darou :Tondemonai sekai no tobira :Kono sora no mukou Get Happy! Kanji :どんな大きなユメだって :ギュッとチカラを合わせれば :きっといつか きっといつか :そうさ 叶うものだよ :もっとみんな もっとみんな :Happyになれるんだよ :ちょっとユウウツな雨の日も :シャンと背伸びして歩ければ :遠い雲のスキマに 今 :お日サマが見えるよ :そうよ 毎日ドキドキとワクワク探そう :両手にいっぱいの希望 抱きしめて :ちょっぴり泣きたいような気分は捨てちゃえ :キミが笑えば ほら 今日もシアワセ！ :毎日トキめいてウキウキしちゃうよ :背中にいっぱい陽の光を浴びて :ココロにあふれだす気持ち 受け止めて :キミが笑えば ほら 私シアワセ！ :ほんの小さな恋だって :キュンと胸が高鳴るから :きっといつか きっといつか :そうよ 叶えてみせる :もっと私 もっと私 :Happyになりたいんだ :ホンキの恋がしたいなら :ジッと待ってちゃダメなんだ :キセキだってウンメイだって :つかまえてみせるわ :そうよ 毎日トキめいてウキウキしちゃうよ :背中にいっぱい陽の光を浴びて :ココロにあふれだす気持ち 受け止めて :キミが笑えば ほら 私シアワセ！ :毎日ドキドキとワクワク探そう :両手にいっぱいの希望 抱きしめて :ちょっぴり泣きたいような気分は捨てちゃえ :キミが笑えば ほら みんなシアワセ！ :Get Happy! :Get Happy! :Get Happy! Romaji :Donna ōkina yume datte :Gyutto chikara wo awasereba :Kitto itsuka kitto itsuka :Sōsa kanau mono da yo :Motto minna motto minna :Happy ni narerunda yo :Chotto yūutsu na ame no hi mo :Shan to senobishite arukereba :Tōi kumo no sukima ni ima :Ohisama ga mieru yo :Sō yo mainichi dokidoki to wakuwaku sagasou :Ryōte ni ippai no kibō dakishimete :Choppiri nakitai yō na kibun wa sutechae :Kimi ga waraeba hora kyō mo shiawase! :Mainichi tokimeite ukiuki shichau yo :Senaka ni ippai hi no hikari wo abite :Kokoro ni afuredasu kimochi uketomete :Kimi ga waraeba hora watashi shiawase! :Hon no chīsana koi datte :Kyun to mune ga takanaru kara :Kitto itsuka kitto itsuka :Sō yo kanaete miseru :Motto watashi motto watashi :Happy ni naritainda :Honki no koi ga shitai nara :Jitto matte cha dame nanda :Kiseki datte unmei datte :Tsukamaete miseru wa :Sō yo mainichi tokimeite ukiuki shichau yo :Senaka ni ippai hi no hikari wo abite :Kokoro ni afuredasu kimochi uketomete :Kimi ga waraeba hora watashi shiawase! :Mainichi dokidoki to wakuwaku sagasou :Ryōte ni ippai no kibō dakishimete :Choppiri nakitai yō na kibun wa sutechae :Kimi ga waraeba hora minna shiawase! :Get Happy! :Get Happy! :Get Happy! All the Way Kanji :無邪気にはしゃいだ 時の中で いつの間にか :大人になってゆくのね take oneself off :隱せない素直な 想いは あの時のまま :変わってないけれども make over :イイコトばかりじゃない毎日 いつもボヤいていたよね :トキメキなんて突然だし 脳むことじゃないよ :通り過ぎてしまうだけの 出逢いもあるさ :だけど私達は… :未来懸けて空に描いた いつかあの人に逢える？ :心つないでいるものなら 誰もが持っているよ :迷わずに歩ける人は いないものだよ :だから私達は… :誰よりも高く 飛ぶことができるはず :今しかできないこと as large as life :一人じゃないから いつだって君がいるよね :苦しいときには stay here :頼りなく揺れた 蜃気楼のような時代 :笑い声が聞こえた every last of day :見失う前に どうか願いを聞いてよ :ひとときの安らぎを I want you :輝き満ちた太陽のもと つきない話し続いた :オレンジに染まる黄昏時 時間が足りないと :月と星の明かりの下 並んでいたね :いつも私達は… :無邪気にはしゃいだ 時の中で いつの間にか :大人になってゆくだね take oneself off :隱せない素直な 想いは あの時のまま :変わってないけれども make over :頼りなく揺れた 蜃気楼のような時代 :笑い声が聞こえた every last of day :見失う前に どうか願いを聞いてよ :ひとときの安らぎを I want you Romaji :Mujyaki ni hashaida toki no naka de itsunomanika :Otona ni natteyuku no ne take oneself off :Kakusenai sunao na omoi wa ano toki no mama :Kawattenai keredomo make over :Ī koto bakari jyanai mainichi itsumo boyaite ita yo ne :Tokimeki nante totsuzen dashi nayamu koto jyanai yo :Tōrisugite shimau dake no deai mo aru sa :Dakedo watashitachi wa... :Mirai kakete sora ni egaita itsuka ano hito ni aeru? :Kokoro tsunaide iru mono nara daremo ga motte iru yo :Mayowazu ni arukeru hito wa inai mono da yo :Dakara watashitachi wa... :Dare yori mo takaku tobu koto ga dekiru hazu :Ima shika dekinai koto as large as life :Hitori jyanai kara itsu datte kimi ga iru yo ne :Kurushī toki ni wa stay here :Tayorinaku yureta shinkirō no yō na jidai :Waraigoe ga kikoeta every last of day :Miushinau mae ni dōka negai wo kīte yo :Hitotoki no yasuragi wo I want you :Kagayaki michita taiyō no moto tsukinai hanashi tsudzuita :Orenji ni somaru tasogaredoki jikan ga tarinai to :Tsuki to hoshi no akari no shita narande ita ne :Itsumo watashitachi wa... :Mujyaki ni hashaida toki no naka de itsunomanika :Otona ni natteyuku no ne take oneself off :Kakusenai sunao na omoi wa ano toki no mama :Kawattenai keredomo make over :Tayorinaku yureta shinkirō no yō na jidai :Waraigoe ga kikoeta every last of day :Miushinau mae ni douka negai wo kīte yo :Hitotoki no yasuragi wo I want you Spiral Kanji :今日こそがお前の最後の始まり :蜘蛛の巣のような人間形成の迷路に迷い込み :お前は出口を見つけられない。 :お前の変わりに払わなくてはいけなくなった世界への代償、 :それを果たすまで。 :不自由だからこそ感じた自由。 :お前が欲しいものを全て手に入れるには、 :自分自身でいる必要がある。 :不道徳というお遊戯を楽しんでる奴がいる。 :破壊すべき壁がある。 :今こそがその時間だ！持つべき物と守るべき者を。 :世界は俺の規則を守れなかった。 :世界は俺自身の存在を拒否した。 :俺はお前の未来 そして望むべき世界ではなかった。 :雲が裂け、空が開けて、 :秩序という世界がその忌々しい手を差し伸べる。 :未熟な神経を消すために、 :俺の存在を確かめるために。その魂を愛で満たせ。 :お前は俺の中にいる。永遠に俺の一部。 :奴らは俺達を止めることはできない。 :あらゆる手段でそれをやり遂げるだろう。 :お前と俺、もしも世界が二つに割れるなら、 :お前の最後の時まで。俺の最後まで。 :生きるには完璧だが、戦うには未熟すぎた。 :お前が夢から覚めたら、この古臭い世界が生まれ変わる。 :お前の完璧な世界へと。 :無秩序が手を結び、あらゆるものが実を結ぶ。 :俺はそいつを見のがすわけにはいかない Romaji :Kyō koso ga omae no saigo no hajimari :Kumo no su no yō na ningenkeisei no meiro ni mayoikomi :Omae wa deguchi wo mitsukerarenai. :Omae no kawari ni harawanakute wa ikenaku natta sekai he no daishō, :Sore wo hatasu made. :Fujiyū dakara koso kanjita jiyū. :Omae ga hoshī mono wo subete te ni ireru ni wa, :Jibunjishin de iru hitsuyō ga aru. :Fudōtoku to iu oyūgi wo tanoshinderu yatsu ga iru. :Hakaisubeki kabe ga aru. :Ima koso ga sono jikan da! motsu beki mono to mamoru beki mono wo. :Sekai wa ore no kisoku wo mamorenakatta. :Sekai wa ore jishin no sonzai wo kyohi shita. :Ore wa omae no mirai soshite nozomu beki sekai de wa nakatta. :Kumo ga sake, sora ga hirakete, :Chitsujo to iu sekai ga sono imaimashī te wo sashinoberu. :Mijyuku na shinkei wo kesu tame ni, :Ore no sonzai wo tashikameru tame ni. Sono tamashī wo ai de mitase. :Omae wa ore no naka ni iru. Eien ni ore no ichibu. :Yatsura wa oretachi wo tomeru koto wa dekinai. :Arayuru shudan de sore wo yari togeru darou. :Omae to ore, moshimo sekai ga futatsu ni wareru nara, :Omae no saigo no toki made. Ore no saigo made. :Ikiru ni wa kanpeki daga, tatakau ni wa mijyuku sugita. :Omae ga yume kara sametara, kono furukusai sekai ga umarekawaru. :Omae no kanpeki na sekai he to. :Muchitsujyo ga te wo musubi, arayuru mono ga mi wo musubu. :Ore wa soitsu wo minogasu wake ni wa ikanai. Vidéos Drama Chansons Galerie Détails supplémentaires *Contrairement aux autres pistes ayant un fond sonore, "Spiral" n'est pas chanté mais parlé. **Le début de "Spiral" reprend le début de "Final Battle", originellement composé par Masashi Hamauzu. en:Final Fantasy X Vocal Collection Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy X